HURT
by eyekai
Summary: Oh Sehun dan Kai ( Kim Jong In ) hidup dalam sebuah ikatan yang tidak pernah Sehun inginkan selama hidupnya karena kebenciannya dengan Kai tak akan pernah hilang. Kai yang selalu menelan pahitnya pil kehidupan harus terus sabar menghadapi sikap Sehun


**HURT**

 **eyekai present**

HAPPY READING

* * *

Menyakitkan jika melihat orang yang kau sayang bahagia dengan orang lain.

Menyakitkan jika melihat dia datang padamu saat dia membutuhkanmu.

Menyakitkan jika dia membencimu pada akhirnya dan dia menolakmu secara kasar.

Kai laki laki berkulit tan seksi itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang sudah sangat sepi. Jam memang sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam tapi Kai tidak pergi pulang. Kai memang orang yang tertutup penyendiri dan naif. Sebut saja Kai pria yang menyedihkan.

Kai meneguk soda hingga habis. Sudah tiga kaleng soda ia habiskan malam ini. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pulang. Kai berusaha tersenyum menghilangkan wajah masamnya.

Kai masuk disalah satu rumah mewah dari deretan rumah mewah di perumahan terkenal di Seoul. Tangannya menekan tombol password. Perlahan Kai membuka pintunya, sangat pelan hingga hanya ada sedikit suara. Kai masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya, menaruhnya dirak dekat pintu. Kai masuk ke kamarnya. Bukan kamarnya sebenarnya itu kamar 'suami'nya.

Kai menaruh tas nya mengganti baju dan berbaring di sofa kamar. Kai melihat sosok pucat yang tertidur berbalut selimut tebal berwarna biru tua.

"apa kau membenciku ? Seberapa besar aku harus menghapus rasa bencimu ? Apa aku tidak bisa membuatmu menjadi milikku ? Ah tidak mungkin bisa"

Kai tersenyum tipis pandangan nya kini beralih menatap langit langit kamar. Kai menutup matanya sesaat. Kai ingin sekali pergi dan hidup bahagia bersama orang lain tetapi sekali lagi ia tidak tega melihat sehun suaminya itu.

"Oh sehun, selamat malam" ucap Kai sangat pelan.

Kai ingin sekali tidur bersama Sehun suaminya. Kai kini sudah tertidur pulas. Dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut Kai. Tanpa ia sadari Sehun mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Aku membenci ini semua, kuharap kau mati dan pergi dariku sejauh mungkin Kai" ucap Sehun.

Sehun sangat membenci Kai. Mulai dari ujung rambut Kai hingga ujung kaki Kai, semuanya Sehun benci semua tentang Kai. Karena Kai pernikahan indah yang ia rencanakan bersama kekasihnya itu hilang, karena Kai menghancurkan semuanya. Kai selalu sabar dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya. Memang hubungan ini karena paksaan orang tua Sehun. Mereka ingin Sehun menikah dengan Kai karena ini sudah perjanjian keluarga Kim dan Oh. Sehun tidak bisa melawan karena ayahnya tidak segan mematahkan leher Sehun jika dia tidak menurut. Sejak awal pernikahan Kai dan Sehun memiliki perjanjian dan hanya Sehun yang menyetujuinya, karena Kai mau tidak mau dia harus setuju karena ia tak mau membuat sehun semakin membencinya.

Perjanjian mereka adalah Kai tidur disofa, mengerjakan pekerjaan Sehun, membiarkan Sehun bercinta dengan wanita dan pria lain, berpura pura bahagia di depan orang tuanya dan Kai harus rela bertindak seperti budak Sehun. Jika Kai melanggar Sehun akan menghajar Kai dan tidak pernah segan membunuhnya. Keterlaluan bukan ? Ya sebut saja Sehun psikopat.

* * *

Matahari datang bersinar dengan sangat disiplin. Cahayanya masuk kedalam melalui celah celah jendela dan horden tipis. Kai menggeliat pelan saat cahaya itu mengenai matanya. Kai bangun dan melihat jam.

"Sial aku kesiangan" umpat Kai.

Kai melihat kamar sudah kosong tidak ada Sehun. Jelas saja sudah pukul 9 pagi. Kai masuk ke kamar mandi. Kai menatap kaca didepannya melihat dirinya yang menyedihkan. Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bisa, jangan menyerah pada hidupmu. Sehun pasti bisa bahagia denganmu suatu saat nanti. Dia pasti akan bahagia denganmu percayalah kau itu tampan mana mungkin dia tidak terpikat padamu"

Kai menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Pipinya sedikit tirus karena pola makannya tidak teratur. Kai memang menyibukan dirinya, bukan menyibukkan tepatnya ia pura pura sibuk. Kai membuka bajunya menaruhnya ke keranjang baju kotor. Kai kini sudah berdiri di bawah guyuran air dari shower.

Sebenarnya Sehun belum berangkat dia ingin menyuruh Kai meminta mobil baru ke ayah Sehun. Ayah Sehun memang sangat percaya pada Kai, maka dari itu Sehun suka memanfaatkan Kai. Sehun duduk di sofa ia sudah berjam jam menunggu Kai.

Akhirnya sosok yang Sehun tunggu itu muncul dengan berpakaian rapi ala pegawai kantor Kai keluar dari kamarnya. Sehun berdiri dan menghalangi Kai.

"Sehun ? Kupikir ka-"

"Minta mobil baru ke ayahku karena aku akan memberikan mobil itu untuk Krystal selama dia disini" potong sehun.

Kai diam dia berfikir sejenak. Kai sebenarnya sedikit sakit hati mendengar kata Krystal.

"Kau tuli ? Apa kau dengar ? Kau bisu ? Kenapa tidak menjawab ?"

Kai mengangguk pelan dan pergi meninggalkan sehun. Kai berjalan menuju kantor ayah sehun. Kai sebenarnya sudah banyak menelan pil pahit hidupnya bersama sehun. Kai tetap saja bertahan dan memilih diam dia berusaha ramah pada sehun, sungguh kai sangat naif.

* * *

Setelah mendapat mobil barunya. Kai menjalankan ke alamat yang sehun kirimkan padanya. Kai beralasan pada ayah sehun kaki Kai selalu pegal jika naik bis umum, dan juga tempat kerja kai cukup jauh dan memakan sedikit waktu jika naik angkutan umum maka dari itu ayah sehun langsung setuju. Bukannya keluarga Kai miskin hanya saja Kai tidak mau orang tuanya repot mengeluarkan uang untuknya jadi dia sudah bekerja sejak dulu dan hidup sederhana.

Kai sampai di alamat yang sehun kirim. Alamat itu cukup jauh dari seoul. Kai turun dari mobil nya, ah bukan itu mobil Krystal sekarang. Kai menekan bell pintu. Knopnya bergerak menandakan ada yang akan membuka.

Seorang wanita jenjang dan berwajah dingin melihat kai tajam. Kai melihat wajah wanita itu memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya. Kai melihat banyak tanda kissmark di leher wanita itu. Wanita itu hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis big size dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan membuatnya terkesan seksi.

"sayang ? Siapa tamunya ? Apa dia mengantar mobil ?"

Suara sehun. Benar itu suara sehun, kai diam dia kaku. Apa ini yang bernama krystal ? Sungguh istimewa dia di panggil sayang dan ah tentu saja perlakuan manis sehun. Sehun datang dan memeluk krystal dari belakang. Hati kai terasa panas sakit sekali rasanya.

"aku tidak menggajimu untuk melihat calon istrimu terus menerus cepat berikan kunci mobilnya dan pergi dari sini" ucap sehun pada kai.

Kai tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera memberikan kunci mobil itu kepada sehun. Ia membalik badannya tapi badannya masih kaku. Hati kai menjadi sangat ngilu perasaan cemburu kah ? Iri ? Kai sendiri tidak tau. Pintu rumah itu tertutup lagi. Samar samar kai mendengar bunyi kecapan bibir dan sedikit eluhan desahan disana. Kai berjalan menjauh, kai berusaha mengontrol hatinya, tapi ia gagal.

Menyedihkan jika kau tetap naif seperti kai membiarkan dia mengijakmu dan kau tetap tersenyum mengikuti semua kemauannya. Kai terus berjalan tidak tau kemana ia pergi sekarang ia hanya ingin jauh dari sehun. Buliran bening itu terus turun dari matanya, tidak ada isakan dan raungan frustasi hanya lelehan air mata.

Pikiran kai selalu teringat kejadian tadi. Kini kai sudah duduk di taman. Buliran bening itu sudah berhenti berganti dengan tatapan kosong. Kai menyedihkan, sungguh sangat menyedihkan.

Sebuah tangan kekar menyodorkan sebotol soda. Kai diam dia melihat tangan itu. Sepertinya kai mengenal tangan itu. Kai mendongakan kepalanya melihat laki laki bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum padanya.

"Kau..."

TBC

* * *

Hallo author newbie disini wkwk

Jangan heran ya ffnya absurd

Review kalian ngedukung saya buat terus berkarnya

Big love eyekai


End file.
